The girl and the doll
by Forene
Summary: "Miku," Len said to her,"now close your eyes and count to five I don't want you to see anything I would do to him. He had hurt you and now I will hurt him back for you, master."
1. Chapter 1

**F: MY SECOND STORY!**

**R: Don't scream please...**

**F: Sorry sorry. Tch..**

**R: Don't use that tone with me!**

**F: Sooooorrrrryyyy... Happy?**

**R: Tch, enjoy the story..**

**F: That was my line!**

Introduction:

My live changed after I met him last night. My live changed in only 18 hours. Creepy right?

#o#o#o

MIKU POV

I walked home alone, My friends houses was in the opposite direction with me. My brother had left me alone to study overseas, so my house is empty now.

"Winter is coming," I said and tightened my shawl.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hatsune Miku but my friends always calls me Mikuchi, I dont know why.

When I reached my home, I saw something –or is that someone?- stood under the streetlamp.

Weird, what kind of person who like to go out in this hour and at the end of autumn? I thought.

When I finished that tought, suddenly that something-under-the-streetlamp fainted. I quickly rushed to him and forgot my belongings.

When I approached the streetlamp, I realized that something was someone and he was a boy.

He had short golden hair and tied to a small ponytail. He wore white shirt with black vest and black pants. He had clear blue eyes too.

"A..are you..okay?"

He stared at me and stood up. He stared at me weirdly and I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you..alright?" I asked him again.

He nodded and keep staring at me. Suddenly I heard his stomach growl.

"Huh?"

He smiled faintly, "I'm okay miss, But I'm hungry."

He was hungry?

"Do you have some food?"

I chuckled and that make him blushed. "Of course I do. Follow me!" I said and took his hand. His eyes widened and he shivers lightly but I ignored that.

#o#o#o#

Len was waiting in dinning room while I was preparing some food for him. I place the plates in the table, "There you go." He thanked me and start to eat the food.

"Thank you"

"No problem!"

"Ah I haven't introduce myself aren't I," He rose from his chair and bow to me. I blushed at his attitude.

"My name is Kagamine Len and it's pleasure to meet you miss."

"My name is Hatsune Miku but you can call me Miku."

He looked surprised for a while and then smiled at me,"Just call me Len then."

I nodded and asked him again,"Say len, do you have any place to stay tonight."

"Of course I do."

"Where?"

"Here."

I'm sorry, did he just mention here? What does it mean?

"Um..here? In my house?" I asked him nerveously.

"Your grandfather give his permision to me. I searched for your house from yesterday but you found me," He said and shove his hand to his pocket,"Here, it was your grandfather's pocket watch. He said I must show it to you."

I took the watch and I can recognized that watch was my granfather's old watch. He always bring that clock everywhere, I'm just the only one who ever saw it because he didn't trust anyone in my family except me and I don't know why.

If grandfather gave his watch to Len that means he trust him right.

"Alright then, but is it okay for you to use my brother's room for a while?"

He nodded,"No problem. But Miku, where is your parents? I must get their permission to right?"

I felt like my heart was torn apart,"My parents died in series murderer long time ago."

#o#o#o

LEN POV

I surprised at that line,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"No, don't be. It happened a long time ago so I'm okay now," she said and smiled at me.

Liar. I could say she was lying just as her grandfather told me about didn't want to make anyone worry about I can feel it, she want to cry now but trying to hold it back.

"Len? Are you okay?"

I blinked twice,"Yeah, I'm , Miku where is your brother's room?"

"Upstairs, come," she said and took my hand.

#o#o#o

She showed me my room and said that she have to prepare something in her quickly rushed to her room and close the door.

I decide to eavesdropping because I worried about her.I heard her crying and sudden guilt possesed , I never felt this before.

#o#o#o

"Good morning Len," Miku greeted me.

"Good morning."

I realized that she wore uniform,"You're going to school?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Where?"

"Crypton high. Why did you ask?"

"Just curious," I said and smirked at her.

#o#o#o

"I wonder why Len asked about my school?" I mumbled to myself.

"Mikuchi!" suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

"Luka? Can you stop doing that please?"

"No, I like doing that with you. Oh, that's Gakupo!" she said and pointed to the purple haired guy. She quickly rushed to him and leave me alone.

When I reached my school gate I spotted my friends Gumi, Dell, Teto, and Ted waved their hands to me.I waved back and walked towards them.

"Mikuchi! You know what? We'll have a new student today and HE is very handsome!" Teto said with sparkling eyes.

Ted's eyes frowned, "There, there Teto you won't make your boyfriend jealous aren't you?" Gumi said teasingly

"Of course not! Ted is my number one prince!" she said and grabbed Ted's arm tightly.

Several minuets later the bell rang and we ran to our , Ted, and Dell were in class C while me and Gumi, Luka, and Gakupo were in class B. When we entered our class I saw our girl classmates were making crowd in the table behind me. I guessed it was the transfer student.

When I reached my desk a familiar voice called me.

"Miku."

I turned my head and my eyes widened. What is HE doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

**F: Yeah my exam period is over! Finally I can write fics without,tch,burden.**

**R: Don't 'tch' me!**

**F: Now you can't do anything to force me to study so you better to help me with this fic!**

**R: And if I don't?**

**F: It's my turn to force you with something you don't like.**

**R: L..like what?**

**F: How about I will force you to read Y**I stuff?**

**R: I WILL DEFINITELY HELP YOU!**

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Counting

MIKU POV:

"Len?"

He grinned to me,"So you are my classmate Miku? I hope we'll getting along."

"I hope so too... I mean... what are you doing in my school?"

He chuckled softly,"Why? I'm the transfer student, Miku. You don't have to be that surprised."

My eyes widened. He is the transfer student? But how? The last thing I knew about him was he asked me about what school I attended. And now he's here, in my class, and in front of me as the transfer student or to be my classmate, to be precise.

Suddenly our homeroom teacher entered the classroom and we immediatly sat back in our seats.

I never liked this teacher. He has always looked at me with weird expression... like I was his prey or something. Why did he look at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong to him.

"Teacher is looking at you again, Miku-chan," Luka whispered to me.

"Just ignore him Luka. I don't want to discuss it," I said.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

LEN'S POV:

This teacher is weird. Why does he look at Miku with hunger? No, it's not hunger in THAT way, but hunger like she was his food.

He really made me angry. The way he looked at Miku was not normal, and I didn't want if something happen to her.

Finally it was recess time. Before we walked out from the class, the teacher suddenly called Miku. I had bad feeling so I kept my eyes on her. It looks like the teacher was just talking and then he left immediatly.

I stopped Miku when she came back to her seat.

"What was he talking about?"I asked her.

She sighed,"He wants to talk to me when school's over. Why do you want to know, Len?"

I shrugged my shoulders,"I don't know. I just.. wanted to know. Do you know why he called you?"

Miku shook her head,"I don't know either.." her eyes looked scared,"he always makes me uncomfortable when I'm arround him, especiallywhen I'm alone..."

When I want to ask her more, a girl with green hair hollered to Miku and asked her if she want to go outside.

"Just a moment Gumi," she shouts at her friend and then turns to me,"Why don't you come as well?" She offers.

I'm surprised for a moment and then I shifted nervously and asked her,"Is that okay? I mean... I'm the transfer student and if I just join you it feels..."

"Exactly! You're the transfer student so you need friends. Come on!Just come with me."

She took my hand and I could feel that feeling again. The feeling when I had first met her last night. An endless and overwhelming warmth.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Miku dragged me to the corridor and I saw a magenta haired girl wave to us. "Miku-chan, we will eat at the garden today! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" she replied and began running.

"Who is he?" a boy with white hair asked Miku and pointed at me when we approached them. "Don't point at people Dell!" the green haired girl from my class is she again? Oh, right - her name is Gumi.

"He is the transfer student, his name is Kagamine Len. Len, these are my friends. That one is Ted and the girl beside him is Teto, the white haired one is Dell and the green one is Gumi, And this is Luka and Gakupo."

"Nice to meet you Len," the boy with purple hair greets me and shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you all," I say, smiling at them.

"Enough with the introduction. I'm hungry, can we just eat our lunch?" Luka whines, heading off and dragging Gakupo with her. We followed them to the fountain and sat down near it.

"So Len, where do you live?" Ted asks me while he opens his snack.

Miku looks shocked but I don't know why.

"In Miku's house," I say bluntly.

They looked shocked. "Sorry...?" Teto mumbles to me with her eyes wide. I see Miku blushing furiously.

"Yeah, in Miku's house. Why?"

Suddenly they screamed and some people turned their heads to us.

"You... you live in Miku's house? But Miku is lives alone though, right? That means it's just the both of you, right?" Luka askes me with a shocked tone.

I nodded slowly.

"It's not like that! It's true that Len lives with me but you have to trust me - it's not like that!" Miku shouts, her cheeks burning stronger.

I chuckled at her reaction, it made her look so adorable. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad to her and I won't, you can trust me."

They sigh in relief and continued their chatter until recess time is over.

After recess, we went to our class. Gumi and Luka went to the toilets first and Gakupo was still chatting with his friends - so Miku and I walked together.

When we approached our class Miku's eyes widened in anxiety. I follow her stare and found that damn teacher staring at her with same expression, and even more intense than before.

Miku seemed uncomfortable. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and stepped so she was behind me. I stood protectively in front of her and sent a glare to the teacher. He looked angry –and maybe growled at me- but walked away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Thank you Len," she said and smiled at me. My grip on her hand tightened.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

MIKU POV

Finnaly the bell rang which mean the school was over. I exhaled and packed my belongings.

I have to face that teacher now, I thought, walking to the teacher's classroom.

When I entered the room, there was no one present except me and my homeroom teacher.

"Take a seat please," he says, and points at the empty seat near him. I walked nervously and sat there.

Maybe he noticed that I'm a bit nervous, so he smiled at his smile made me scared nevertheless.

"No no, don't worry - I won't eat you now," he says and grins at me.

Wait. He won't eat me now? That means he will eat me?

I quickly stood up, but only to be suddenly pinned to the floor. "You smell delectable,Miss Hatsune... it always makes me wonder: what kind of taste do you have? You smell ...like vannila" He smirks and growls at me like predator to his prey.

I'm scared, I can't even move one finger. My body opens his mouth like he will eat his food.

Suddenly I felt wind blow harshly and caused the teacher to be lifted from my body. I felt someone grab me from behind and hugged me in protective way. When I glance up, my eyes widen in shocked.

Len protective and warm arms are locked around my chest, a low scowel crossing his lips. It's weird, his eyes always looks so gentle but now he looks like he could kill that teacher for whatever he did to me.

"My my, teacher. Are you trying to eat her? I'm sorry... but I can't let that happen to her," he mocks with a sly tone.

"Don't get in my way!" the teacher snarled at Len with murderous eyes made me remember about the day when my parents died. My body shivers lightly.

Maybe Len felt my tremble, he tightened his grasp and whisperes to me,"It's okay, won't lay a single finger on you."

"Now close your eyes and count to five. He made you scared, so I will repay him."

"Repay? What do you mean Len?"

He smiled at me and bit his lower lips until bloods appeared from his lips. He cupped my face and kissed me. My eyes widened and open my mouth in shocked. Len's bloods found it's way to entered my mouth and I don't have choice but to swallow it.

I'm blushing tremendously when he pulled away. He smiled at me,"Now close your eyes and start counting, let me protect you...Master."

I nodded –and still blushing– did what he had said to me. I close my eyes and start counting.

"One," I felt Len's grip loosen.

"Two."

"Don't open your eyes!" Len hisses to me, and I feel although he was running towards the teacher.

"Three," I heard a scream, the homeroom teacher's scream.

"Four," Someone pushed me to the floor. I don't know who it is.

"Five."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Len on top of me. He was smiling at me, his posture was preventing me from seeing anything except him. I blushed again.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and helps me to stand.

I nodded slowly but suddenly my head hurt. My body feels weak and I'm losing my consciousness. "What happened to me, Len?" I asked and felt scared.

He hugged me again and whispered to my ear,"That's alright Miku, it just the effect from the contract we did."

"Contract?"

"Don't think anything for now, just sleep, Miku."

My eyes closed slowly and before I lose my consciousness. I felt Len's lips on mine and his faint voice whispering,

"Good night, Miku."


	3. Chapter 3

R:I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers because of your reviews she didn't lecture me for a while with that perverted thought. Ah, she also want to say thank you to our reviewers and our beta for helping us with our fics. And she wants to say sorry because this fic is going to be a bit longer than always...

F: I'm baaack!

R: To the story!

F: Ah, wait!

Doll and his master

LEN POV

After that incident, I took Miku to her room and let her rest. She looks so innocent when she is sleeping.

I felt guilty to hurt her like that, but what could I do? It was part from the contract.

I gave her my blood and it causing her to accept it, mentally and Physically and she had a great shock because of that.

I thought she won't wake up until tomorrow morning so I decided to go back to my room.

.".'.".'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Miku is still asleep .So I called our class rep (Gumi) to inform that we won't come to school because she has a fever and I have to look after her.

I looked back at Miku. She still sleeps but now she looked like she got nightmare. She started to murmuring things and when I want to wake her up, suddenly her eyes snapped open and I could saw a trace of scare and hurt in her eyes. It made me –somehow– sad and wants to comfort her.

"You awake? Are you okay? It seems like you had a nightmare."

She shook her head, "I'm.. Okay Len. It's nothing."

Miku looked pale but she said she's okay, I thought. I walked closer to her and sat on her bed. She seemed very tired but I need to explain her about everything.

"Miku, do you want to know about what happened yesterday?"

She nodded silently. I exhaled and then continued, "If I said I'm not human would you believe that?"

Her eyes widened, and then focused on mine. After a while she nodded and smiled at me, "You're right Len you are not human." And she stared at me again, "but you're not a ghost too, what are you then?"

"How did you know?" I asked her with confusion.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with that homeroom teacher first."

I nodded in agreement, "I'm not human and not a ghost like you've said. We called ourselves as dolls."

"Wait, we? You mean there is someone else like you?" I nodded and continued, "Just because we called ourselves dolls it doesn't mean we are practically a doll like the ones children always play with. We are called like that because we bound contract with human and they can command us like you play with dolls."

"Okay, now I know who you are but can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"That teacher wanted to eat you," I said in tone full of anger, "he wanted to eat you like you're his food or something. I know it when I saw the way he looked at you like some kind of predator to its prey."

I saw Miku flinched and I guessed she remembers that time. "But fortunately I could saved you from him yesterday but he ran away and he must be waiting for a chance to eat you again."

Now Miku looked really pale. "He still wants to eat me? Why?" she whispered with fear in her melodious voice.

It made me want to comfort her, want to hug her. I placed my hand on her cheek, "that's okay, I won't let him touch you Miku. I'll protect you from him no matter what happen. I promise!"

She looked shocked and then blushed, "Why?"

"Because Miku, you're my master now."

Her eyes widened, "I'm your master? But how?"

"I made the contract with you yesterday, remember the kiss? I made you accept my blood when we kissed and that was the prove of our contract."

She blushed furiously "mm, about the kiss can I ask you something Len?" I nodded and she continued, "Did you kissed me twice?"

I shocked at her question and I can felt my cheeks heated. I quickly stood up and rushed to the door. "You need to rest some more Miku, I'll be in my room if you need me."

I closed the door and remained silent. She knew about that kiss! How can I explain it to her? I can't just say I felt like doing that with her.

I liked it when I kissed her for unknown reason. And about the second kiss it was my intention and not a part from my contract. I hate to admit this but she had a good taste. Now I understand why that homeroom teacher want to eat her that badly.

Wait, what am I thinking? I'm thinking about her taste? No way! I can't ! I can't do that if I want to protect her that was my promise to her grandfather after all.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Miku was back to her slumber when I entered her room once again. Damn, I really could smell her vanilla scent now. She really looks delicious.. stop right there! I can't eat her or do anything bad to her!

But she really looked delicious, with her creamy pale skin and those vanilla scent. What kind of taste did she had? Just one bite, I can took just one bite right?

I heard a groan and the next thing I could registered was THIS position. I was on top of Miku and my lips nearly touched her neck.

I quickly got up and blushing madly. And suddenly Miku's eyes snapped open.

"Len? What are you doing here?"

I'm this close to bite your neck, of course I can't say that. "Well..". Need to find a reason. "I was.. I want to.. I want to know how can you know that I'm not a human?" That's it! Thank God, I finally found a reason.

"Oh that? Alright I will explain it to you. Please sit down Len."

I sat near her and wait her to explain. She looked nervous and confused, what will she explain to me?

"Promise me you won't think I'm weird or something?"

"Since I'm not a human then yes."

She sighed and whispered softly, "I could see something that human can't see."

"Like ghost?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, "Not really, I could see something like that but I could see some glow around people or animal and ghost. I could hear someone speaking to me but there was only me in that place. And about you Len, Your glow is completely different from human."

"My glow?"

"Yes your glow is like more bright but it has some sort of dark color in it."

So that's why she could say I'm not a human.

"Len, can I ask you something again?" I nodded and she continued, "Why did you form a contract with me? I mean I'm not the only human in this world right? Why did you choose me?"

I don't want to bring this subject now honestly,"Miku," I called her, "Your grandfather saved my life when I was injured badly. I want to repay him but..."

Miku nodded with sad face, "He passed away one week ago, I know."

"I'm sorry if I made you sad."

She smiled at me and shook her head, "That's okay Len and thanks for telling me the truth about you."

I smiled back at her and that warm feeling come again.

What was that?

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Miku was feeling better today so she decided to go to school.

"We are going to school today huh?" Miku exhaled, "He'll be there, won't he?"

I patted her head and she looked up, "Don't worry, I will protect you from him."

She blushed and looked away, "Thank you."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

We walked to school together for the first time, and then we heard someone calling for us.

"Mikuchi! Len! Good morning!"

"Good morning Teto." Miku said and smiled at her.

"Mikuchi what happened to you yesterday? Are you okay?" Ted asked her.

She nodded and smiled to them "I'm fine."

Teto pouted, "I'm just worried about you okay? Oh, you know what? Your homeroom teacher looked veeeeerrry mad yesterday. Do you know why?"

Miku smiled nervously and told her that she doesn't has a clue about that. But I know the reason, because his prey was saved from him.

"Speaking of the devil," Ted said and pointed with his point finger. I followed his finger and found that damn teacher staring at us.

"I'm sorry, we have to hurry, see you at recess." I said and took Miku's hand and dragged her with me.

We passed that teacher and I sent him a glare. He glared back and growled like an animal.

"Why is he growling like that?" Miku asked nervously. I can felt she trembled and her eyes filled with scare.

"Because he still claim you as his prey Miku. But you don't have to worry about that, I will protect you from him."

She blushed again, "Thank you, Len."

Suddenly her eyes widened and at the same time I felt a powerful energy spreading and suddenly the scenery changed from school building to a wild forest.

"What happen?" Miku started to panic.

"This is a Pandora box, the enemy's home and a place that make him stronger."

"What do you mean?"

I held her closer to me, "Don't leave me Miku, we have to be extra careful here!"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

MIKU POV

Len's eyes turn into that eyes again. The eyes that could kill anyone in his sight. "Where are we?" I asked him carefully.

His eyes softened when he looked at me, "This is a Pandora box, this place was created to make the owner stronger, and I guess this place belongs to that damn teacher."

I shivered, and Len held me tighter, "I won't let him touch you. Believe me Miku."

I just nodded and Len smiled at me, but the smile disappeared and he frowned. What happened? Did he sensed something? Is that the homeroom teacher?

Suddenly Len grabbed my wrist pulled me and carried me like I'm his bride or something like that. He started running really fast.

"We have to beat him so he wouldn't chase you again. I will end it here." He said with determination.

"And why are we running?" I asked him.

"He's chasing us, so we have to move from there," he replied and running faster.

"Wait you said to me earlier you wanted to end the homeroom teacher. So why are we running from him?"

"We're not running," he stopped and turned around, "I'm searching for the weak spot of this Pandora box and I want to attack him here!"

Suddenly there was an explosion from behind us and Len quickly jump to avoid it. When I saw what it was, my homeroom teacher stood there gritting his teeth and looked at me. He looked at me with hunger.

I heard Len scowled at him,"Miku now you have to hide, close your eyes and count to five and you better close your ears," Len said to me and put me down.

I nodded and I ran to a big tree to hide. I closed my eyes, my ears and I started to counting.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

LEN POV

Miku started counting so it's my turn.

I faced that teacher and running to him while I was summoned my wind to create a sword. That ability was the one that made me special, I could summon wind to help me whenever I need them. It was different than the other dolls that could use magic too but not elemental like me.

"One," Miku's sound echoed and I slashed the teacher but he could resist.

"Two," I tried to slashed him again but he resist and attacked me with his claw. He transformed into something like a beast and he looked at me angrily.

"Three," damn it's three already? I have to kill him now before Miku open her eyes. I summon wind to throw him to me and I was ready to slash him.

"Four," I slashed him with all my might and ripped him into two pieces and the air is filled with screams of agony, I hope Miku didn't hear that.

"Five."

I walked to her and asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and suddenly her eyes widened, "Len, you're bleeding, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I looked at my wound, "That's alright, it's just a scratch for me."

"But it looks hurt,"

I heard a girl's voice. I turned my head to the voice direction. I saw a girl with pink braided hair.

Beside her, there was a boy with pink hair and he gave a sinister smile.

Who are they?


End file.
